tubatrombonekidfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rock Album Boxset
The Rock Album Boxset by Tubatrombonekid Listen To Audio The Classical Album Boxset Albums on this Boxset Include the following. 54 The Singles.jpg 50 Tales Of The City.jpg 49 He Shoots.... He Scores!.jpg 48 Three Strikes Your Out.jpg 43The Land Of Darkness.jpg 40 A Headful Of Drea,s.jpg 36 Dancing Lights.jpg 35 Things In Space.jpg 33 Run Into The Light.jpg 23 Valley Of Known Return.jpg 19 Adventures In Space.jpg 17 The Lost City Of Gold.jpg 14 ice Of Thee My Friends Updated.jpg Track Listing Ice How Thee My Friends 1. I’m Back Again 3:28 2. The Ice Of Times 5:19 3. How About That 3:19 4. Thunder In The Sky 4:28 5. Get Up And Dance 3:41 6. How Are You My Friend? 7:41 Total Time 27:56 The Lost City Of Gold 1. Hunting For Clues 4:59 2. Spanish Conquistors 3:58 3. As We Hunt For Gold 5:44 4. Eye Glass 4:21 5. Gold City 4:04 6. Love Finds A Way 4:42 7. Funk Up Blues Train 2:10 8. Dreams Of Gold 5:05 9. Chasing The Golden Light 2:46 10. El Dorado 4:07 11. In The Lost City Of Gold 5:08 Total Time 47:04 Adventures In Space 1. Hello Winter 1:39 2. Winter’s Summer’s Breeze 2:36 3. North Star 3:22 4. Where The Sun Shines 1:14 5. Star Me To The Moon 3:56 6. Elements Of Winter 0:46 7. Round Spring Time 1:25 8. Aliens 3:49 9. Snowman 1:43 10. Wintertime Suffering 1:36 11. Old Sun 1:10 12. Comet Oh Comet 1:54 13. Tired Of Winter 1:45 14. Heat’s A Gone 1:35 15. Dominated By Light 1:45 16. Tear Me Apart 0:59 17. The Snow Comes By 3:07 18. Watching The Snow 1:32 19. Black Hole 2:03 20. Magnetic Personality 1:22 21. Goodbye Winter 1:37 Total Time 40:55 Greasemonkey 1. Miles Of Grease 3:07 2. Monkey On My Back 3:23 3. Coming Undone 3:08 4. Carhorn 0:53 5. Seen, Heard, Saw, Thought 3:20 6. Need To As Well 3:21 7. Greasemonkey 3:37 8. Got To Go Faster Than That To Get To The Top 2:03 9. Time To Move On 0:45 10. Pin The Donkey 3:13 11. Community, Community 2:54 12. What Have You Done 0:52 13. Earthlake Blues 5:03 14. Wishing Well 3:38 15. Round And Upside Down 3:05 Total Time 42:22 Valley Of Known Return 1. Return Of The Jets 4:14 2. Down Upon Earth 4:29 3. Piano Blues 1:36 4. Distant Lightening 3:33 5. The Showdown On Mars 5:05 6. The Valley 4:58 7. Down In The Valley 3:47 8. Space Alien Tag 3:56 9. Purple Light 2:33 10. Rain Among Us 4:18 11. Valley Of Known Return 3:27 12. No Answer 2:26 13. No Return 12:43 14. After Valley 2:06 Total Time 59:01 Bells Of A Socttsman 1. Putting On My Game Face 2:49 2. Bells Of A Scottsman 3:57 3. Point Of No Return 4:43 4. Rock Of The Mountain 2:45 5. Fate Of Doom 3:44 6. Power Rock 1:27 7. Remain Here Forever 3:28 8. Around the World Again 7:56 9. Sun In The Blue Sky 6:03 10. Rhosymedre (Ralph Vaughn Williams) 4:44 11. Here, There And Now 5:58 12. Breakdown In The System 1:47 Total Time 49:21 Run Into The Light 1. Building Up To The Dance 3:12 2. Country Blues 4:42 3. My Dreams Of Floyd 1:43 4. Tripping Through Space 1:07 5. Lending To The Sound 2:29 6. Face The Truth 2:27 7. Racing Rockets 1:56 8. Back To Nature 3:27 9. Cowboy Rock 2:10 10. Love Me 2:15 11. Organ Madness 6:33 12. Rockin' In The Night 2:04 13. Passage Of Time 3:27 14. Ghost In The Attic 0:46 15. The New Day 2:44 16. Shot Heard Around The World 2:03 17. Outer Space Hero 5:01 18. Marching Of The Clock 2:01 19. Surfing To Tomorrow 2:04 20. Run Into The Light 3:06 21. Mysterious House 1:46 22. The Epic Journey 3:30 Total Time 1:03:33 Things In Space 1. Space Center 3:00 2. Exploring The Area 1:00 3. Anything Out There? 5:50 4. Weird Space Object 3:48 5. Under The Midnight Sky 0:38 6. Time To Dance 2:16 7. Take Off 0:19 8. Beyond The Limits 0:38 9. On The Way 3:15 10. Entering Space 1:15 11. Solar System Blues 2:24 12. Enter The Spaceship 1:33 13. The Outside World 2:03 14. Into The Night 0:19 15. Spaceship Comes Around 1:33 16. Rocking Before The Party 1:00 17. Planets March 2:21 18. The Space Walk 0:57 19. Moon 1:46 20. On The Moon 1:58 21. Moon Hop 2:05 22. Round The Sun 2:19 23. Space Metal 1:00 24. Groovy On Mercury 1:28 25. Action on Venus 1:58 26. Cry From Earth 0:59 27. Here's Mars 1:45 28. Rock Around Mars 2:30 29. Jupiter's Rings 2:18 30. Saturn Rays 2:10 31. Oh Man Uranus 4:07 32. Neptune's In Tune 2:03 33. The End 1:26 Total Time 1:04:01 Dancing Lights 1. Rising Light 4:22 2. Images Up On Them Walls 5:04 3. Charging Lights 4:36 4. Shapes Light Up On The Dance Floor 3:58 5. Dancing Lights 3:47 6. Going To A Light Show 4:15 7. Light Shines Down On The Crystals 4:43 8. Sky Full Of Lights 4:11 9. Shines In The Heart 4:42 10. Colorful Lights 4:44 11. Light Show 4:45 12. Up In The Air 4:31 13. Fading Light 6:21 Total Time 59:59 Dark Side Of The Moon 1. Speak To Me/Breathe In The Air/On The Run (David Gilmour, Nick Mason, Rick Wright, Roger Waters) 3:29 2. Time (David Gilmour, Nick Mason, Rick Wright, Roger Waters) 4:59 3. The Great Gig In The Sky (Rick Wright, Clare Torry) 4:34 4. Money (Roger Waters) 3:38 5. Us And Them (Rick Wright, Roger Waters) 4:41 6. Any Colour You Like (David Gilmour, Nick Mason, Rick Wright) 3:46 7. Brain Damage (Roger Waters) 3:13 8. Eclipse (Roger Waters) 3:13 Total Time 31:33 A Head Full Of Dreams 1. A Head Full Of Dreams 3:09 2. Hello Dreamer 1:10 3. That's The Way It Is 2:22 4. Falcon Blues 1:21 5. The Girl In The Beautiful Dress 2:37 6. Dancing To Dreamland 1:16 7. Rattle That Lock 3:35 8. Dreaming Big 1:12 9. Sailing In The Harbor 4:00 10. Nightmare Time 3:12 11. Banging On The Door 1:06 12. Going To Neverland 2:22 13. The Dream Wheel 20:21 14. Thinking Of Home 2:02 Total Time 49:45 Land Of Darkness 1. Entry The Land Of Darkness 2:39 2. The Sand Loft 1:35 3. The Forest Grove 2:23 4. The Land Of Darkness 3:54 5. Adventures In The Land Of Darkness 2:22 6. Floating On The Water 2:23 7. Pennyworth Well 2:12 8. Dark Wars 3:12 9. Rocking On Down The Hall 2:34 10. On The Move In The Mines 1:28 11. Entering The House 1:17 12. Light In Darkness 3:18 13. Extra Extra (Read All About It) 13:52 14. Darkness On His March 2:26 15. Hero For A Day 3:14 16. Epic Journey In Darkness 3:56 17. Leaving The Land Of Darkness 2:28 Total Time 55:13 Three Strikes Your Out 1. Waiting To Bat (Just About Time) 9:24 2. Walkin To The Plate (Warmin Up For The At Bat) 2:28 3. Under Grounder (Where It Go?) 4:01 4. Running Around The Bases 4:58 5. Crazy Bunting (Good Old Times) 4:48 6. Foul Ball Blues (Darn That Was A Good Pitch) 3:52 7. Daydreamin Again (Pay Attention Now) 2:45 8. Watching Those Balls (Don't Swing Now) 3:27 9. Hitting For Power (Home Run Time) 4:13 10. Flamin Ball (Don't Even Bother Swinging) 3:26 11. Screamin Line Drive (You Better Duck For Cover) 1:53 12. The Roaring Crowd (What A Play) 4:18 13. Three Strikes You're Out (Better Luck Next Time) 5:11 14. In The End (It's Not The End Time For The Next At Bat) 5:13 Total Time 59:57 He Shoots… He Scores… 1. Time For Game 7 4:38 2. Warming Up For The Big Game (Let’s Play Hockey) 4:45 3. Intermission (Pep Rally) 4:34 4. Movin Across The Ice (What A Hit, Hittin The Ice Hard) 6:31 5. Backwards Skating (Time For Fightin, Give It Your All) 2:47 6. Coaches Challenge (Crowd Booing, Bad Call Ref) 3:11 7. Killin That Penalty (Savin Those Pucks) 3:02 8. Time Out (Thinking Of You Stanley) 5:03 9. Overtime (He Shoots… …He Scores)/Goal Horn (We Did It) 2:20 10. Lifting The Cup 6:41 Total Time 43:32 Tales Of The City 1. New Change Resolution 3:36 2. How Can I Be So Blind 3:21 3. For What It Takes (To Tame A Lion) 3:17 4. Humans Among Us 3:45 5. Night Time Into The Gray 3:29 6. Insert a Coin (To Operate) 4:20 7. The Legend Of Bermuda Triangle 3:47 8. I Got My Helmet On 3:45 9. Tales Of The City 3:42 10. Singing Nuns 3:37 11. Where The Lines Meet 3:22 12. Seawall Of Sounds 3:27 13. Turn Off The Lights 3:35 Total Time 47:03 EPS Singles and B Sides In The Lost City Of Gold Demos 1. On My Way To The Show (Hunting For Clues Demo) 1:17 2. Pop Pop Pop (Spanish Conquistadors Demo) 1:28 3. To The Battle (As We Hunt For Gold Demo) 1:18 4. Strike You Next (Eye Glass Demo) 0:58 5. Gold Rush (Gold City Demo) 1:17 6. Dawning Mist (Love Finds A Way Demo) 1:14 7. The Funk Up Blues Train (Funk Up Blues Train Demo) 1:01 8. Ballad Of The Blue Volcano (Dreams Of Gold Demo) 1:32 9. Garage Door (Chasing The Golden Light Demo) 1:20 10. Goldenrod City (In The Lost City Of Gold Demo) 1:40 Total Time 13:05 Singles 1. Flashtalk 12:03 Track 1 From The Single Flashtalk 2011 2. The Land Of Dreams 4:26 Track 2 From The Single The Land Of Dreams 3. Power Of The Mind (No Vocals) 4:19 4. EbGbAb Song 1:46 Tracks 3-4 From The EP Power Of The Mind 2012 Total Time 6:05 5. Welcome To The Show 0:35 6. Ticking Clocks 3:00 7. Hands In Pockets 4:43 8. Space Wars 3:00 9. Break Time 1:58 10. Hello Cowgirls 5:19 11. Sounds Of Drums 0:32 12. Car Kids 3:09 13. What The?...Oh Nevermind... 4:34 14. Time To Go (End Of The Show) 0:53 Tracks 5-14 From The EP Wars In Space 2012 Total Time 27:43 15. Buster Blues 2:14 Track 15 From The Single Spanish Conquistadors 2012 16. Robot Railway 4:04 Track 16 From The Single Eye Glass 2012 17. In The Lost City Of Gold (Single Version) 2:16 18. Rock-A-Dime 1:55 Tracks 17-18 From The Single In The Lost City Of Gold 2012 Total Time 4:11 19. La Fanciulla Del West Ch'Ella Mi Creda (Rock) (Giacomo Puccini) 2:31 Track 19 From The EP Zoomtu 2015 20. Ace Decade 7:07 Track 20 From The Single Ace Decade 2017 Outtakes 1. Spanish Conquistadors (Full Length) 5:54 2. Rock-A-Dime (Original Version) 2:16 3. Buster Blues (Original Version) 2:04 4. Robot Railway (Original Version) 3:44 5. Milky Way (Outtake) 1:48 Tracks 1-5 In The Lost City Of Gold Outtakes Total Time 15:46 6. Dancing In The Land Of Darkness 0:15 Track 6 Land Of Darkness Outtake 2016 7. Iceball 2:10 Track 7 Three Strikes Your Out Outtake 2017 8. Hockey Night In Canada Theme (Dolores Claman, Arranged Tubatrombonekid) 1:15 9. That’s The Way Life Is (Fairhaven Studio Mix) (2014) 8:50 10. That’s The Way Life Is (Mixing Suite Mix) (2014) 9:01 11. That’s The Way Life Is (Demo) (2014) 8:56 Tracks 8-11 Previously Unreleased Total Time 28:02 All Tracks By Tubatrombonekid, expect as noted